Abdullah Ayasrah
: * Royal Military College. United States: * U.S Army Quartermaster School (QMS). * Naval Postgraduate School (NPS). * Army Logistics Management College (ALMC). |nickname = |allegiance = Jordan |branch = Royal Jordanian Army |serviceyears = 1970–2000 |rank = Brigadier General |unit = Royal Maintenance Corps. Directorate of Defense Procurement. |commands = |battles = |awards = }} Abdullah Mustafa Ayasrah ( ; born 4 December 1952) was a Brigadier General in the Jordanian Army, where he played a major role in improving the Royal Maintenance Corps. He is currently one of the leaders of the noble tribe Ayasrah with an extensive background in community and public service. He is now a lecturer in Jordanian Military Intelligence. Early life & Education , Fort Lee, Va., presents diploma in Supply Management to First lieutenant Abdullah Ayasrah from Jordan. 23 June 1978. (U.S. Army Photo by Bob Lee)]] Ayasrah was born in Sakib in 1952. And grew up in a prosperous family. He was educated there and finished high school in Jerash. He then enrolled in Royal Military College in Jordan in 1970. He then graduated as a LEUT with a Diploma in Military Science in 1972. In 1978 he received his second Diploma Degree from U.S Army Quartermaster School (QMS), Fort Lee (Virginia) in Supply Management. He received his degree in Senior management from the Naval Postgraduate School (NPS) in Monterey, California in 1997. He also took courses in CSMS No.1 Texas Army National Guard. and in Army Logistics Management College (ALMC) in Fort Lee (Virginia). Career After his graduation in 1972, Ayasrah and his colleagues undertook a difficult and sophisticated programme to improve the Jordanian military after a long period of war. So he was sent to the United States in order to study and receive training in leadership and management. From 1989 to 1997 Ayasrah was the commander of the supply branch of the Royal Maintenance Corps, a branch of the Jordanian Armed Forces (JAF). He worked in the Maintenance Corps warehouses that were responsible for supplying the Jordanian Armed Forces with spare parts. Ayasrah's leading role came at a sensitive time. After the Gulf War, the face of the Middle East had changed. Ayasrah reused parts and reassembled them, due to the shortage of spare parts. From 1997 to 2000, Ayasrah became the chairman of the General Tenders Committee and he was primarily responsible for buying all the requirements of the Jordanian Armed Forces. Achievements & Role in military improvement In the U.S. Ayasrah played a major role in putting a permanent administrative and technical plan for King Hussein Main Workshops (KHMW) which is now the main amour rebuilding facility in Jordan. KHMW is in charge of providing overhaul and rebuilding of combat vehicles and their components. The major functions of KHMW include, but are not limited to, repairing, rebuilding, modifying, and converting combat and tactical armored vehicles, artillery, fire control, and related assemblies. Ayasrah also primarily engaged in negotiations with the U.S. authorities to settle military and financial contracts according to the United States Foreign Military Sales (FMS) and Foreign Military Financing (FMF) programs respectively. Today, the Jordanian Armed Forces depend on both programs extensively. After he retired from the military in 2000, Ayasrah established a special military company that attempted to cooperate militarily with the new Jordanian defense company King Abdullah Design and Development Bureau (KADDB). It was established by Royal Decree on August 24, 1999 to provide an indigenous capability for the supply of scientific and technical services to the Jordanian Armed Forces. KADDB was also created for the supply of defense and commercial equipment optimized for Middle East requirements. It is an independent agency within the Jordanian Armed Forces tasked with operating according to best business practices, and is financed by the defense budget and by incomes from technology, product sales, and services. Honours * Texas Army National Guard Shield. Notes References * See also * Prince Talal bin Muhammad * Zaid ibn Shaker * Frederick Peake * John Bagot Glubb Category:Jordanian military personnel Category:Jordanian politicians Category:Jordanian generals Category:Quartermasters Category:Naval Postgraduate School alumni Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:People from Jerash Category:People from Sakib